Escape
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: La Ciudad Neo Domino es destruida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y en medio del caos y sin saber qué sucedió, Aki se encuentra con Kiryuu.


**Escape**

**Disclaimer:** YGO 5D's y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Notas:** Este fic fue escrito para el reto Survival de crack_and_roll en LJ.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de varios personajes. Spoilers de los planes de Yliaster, el final de la saga de los Dark Signers y Crash Town.

Escape

Nunca creí que esto sucedería.

Era una posibilidad, sí, pero aunque los tres emperadores de Yliaster quisiesen destruir la ciudad _para cambiar el futuro_ no pensé que lo lograrían, no cuando Yuusei, Jack y Crow fueron a detenerlos, arriesgándose para demostrarles que nosotros podemos hacerlo y que hay —_tiene que haber_— otra forma para impedir la catástrofe de la que hablaban.

Pero ahora sólo quedan ruinas y los habitantes de la que fue la ciudad Neo Domino parecen haber desaparecido por completo.

Yo estaba en el hospital cuando aquella luz cubrió todo y lo único que pude pensar fue que "el duelo ni siquiera ha comenzado" y que "esto no debería estar pasando".

No pude reaccionar, buscar un disco de duelo e intentar usar los poderes en los que prometí no depender o siquiera cerrar los ojos para no enceguecerme.

Aun así, todo terminó tan rápido como comenzó y pronto pude ver lo que quedaba después de aquel fenómeno.

A pesar de las grietas en las paredes la estructura había resistido, mas las ventanas —las nuevas ventanas, las mismas que colocaron hace unas semanas, después de la aparición de uno de los emperadores— habían estallado —quizás simultáneamente—, dejando el suelo de casi toda la habitación cubierto de esquirlas de vidrio.

Y yo... estaba bien. Si siquiera un rasguño, a pesar de que los cristales había llegado hasta mí, pero Haruka...

Haruka, a quien había venido a visitar antes de ir hacia el lugar en el que Yuusei y los demás lucharían. Haruka, a quien le había prometido unos segundos antes que todo seguiría bien. Haruka, a quien esta vez no pude proteger...

Aunque no se estaba moviendo la tomé en mis brazos y corrí en busca de alguien que quizás pudiese ayudarla, sin importar el que pareciese que ya era demasiado tarde para ello. Pero no encontré a nadie.

Incluso las pocas personas que habían estado en los corredores, donde no habían ventanas ni objetos que pudiesen caer sobre ellos, parecían haber caído muertos repentinamente como si aquel resplandor hubiese sido el responsable de sus muertes y no las heridas causadas por la mínima destrucción material a su alrededor.

Grité por horas, rogando por una respuesta de cualquier tipo, así fuese de alguien que también estuviese buscando auxilio y recorrí todo el hospital, hasta que los sollozos que había intentado contener impidieron que siguiera haciéndolo.

Pude haberme quedado allí por horas, confundida y sin saber qué hacer, hasta que un repentino ardor en mi brazo me hizo reaccionar.

Yuusei...

-—

Dejé a Haruka en una de las pocas camas que no estaban cubiertas de vidrio y me despedí con una promesa: si existía una forma para que ella y todos volviesen a la vida, la encontraría.

Parecía imposible mantener la esperanza de un milagro cuando el silencio era ensordecedor incluso en la calle, donde el caos y la destrucción era evidente de una manera más obvia que en el hospital.

Resistí el impulso de correr en dirección a las autos que habían terminado estrellándose —contra edificios, otros coches y el muro de contención de la carretera más cercana— y caminé sigilosamente, pendiente de cualquier movimiento o sonido que indicase que alguien más había sobrevivido, hasta el lugar en el que había dejado mi D-Wheel.

El ruido del motor, demasiado fuerte en medio de silencio, me sobresaltó, pero luego de unos segundos lo encontré reconfortante, sin duda por el nombre y los recuerdos que trajo a mi mente.

Apoyándome en ellos y la esperanza que me traían, inicié el sistema y contuve la respiración mientras lo usaba para detectar cualquier otro D-Wheel cercano, ofreciendo un duelo que nadie aceptaría pero que podía servir para encontrar a algún otro sobreviviente.

No dejé que la decepción que sentí cuando anunció que no había conseguido establecer ninguna conexión me afectara y me puse el casco. El sistema funcionaba y mientras me dirigiese a la compleja red de carreteras que conectaba la ciudad Neo Domino y el Satélite, quizás podría encontrar a alguien —a Yuusei— usándolo.

Con aquel plan en mente comencé mi camino, pero un repentino estruendo de un trueno hizo que frenase en seco automáticamente antes de llegar a la carretera principal.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Mi marca y el sistema me dieron la respuesta al mismo tiempo.

Viendo la alerta por el duelo cercano titilar en la pantalla, eché a andar nuevamente, acelerando a pesar de que la velocidad hacía más difícil esquivar los autos accidentados e intentando ignorar el siniestro presagio que me traía el doloroso palpitar de mi marca.

¿Yuusei estaba en peligro? ¿O acaso era Crow o Jack o...?

No me tomó más de unos segundos divisar el duelo que continuaba en una carretera secundaria y descubrir que aquello que no había querido pensar y que quería considerar como imposible era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Lua! ¡Luca! —grité, acelerando más incluso antes de asimilar la situación, pero según me acercaba a la bifurcación que seguramente me llevaría hasta ellos lo hice.

—Ghosts... —murmuré para mí misma con temor al ver que sus oponentes era al menos una docena de _fantasmas_, pero no por eso me detuve.

Ellos se estaban enfrentando solos contra todos ellos, aun cuando el sólo hecho de que en sus Duel Boards estaban en desventaja frente a los poderosos D-Wheel de aquellas máquinas.

Tenía que ayudarlos, tenía que sacarlos de ese injusto duelo, tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde...

Pero ya lo era y antes de poder siquiera acercarme, vi como un ataque directo envió a ambos gemelos volando sobre uno de los muros de contención y esta vez ningún dragón ni ningún otro monstruo de duelo apareció para detener su caída y salvarlos.

La distancia a la que estaban no me impidió intentar sacar una carta, rogando que esta vez mis poderes funcionaran, pero antes de poder colocar la carta en el disco de duelo los perdí de vista y al mismo tiempo el sistema anunció que había entrado en el "modo de batalla campal".

Sin pensarlo o quizás porque había dado por hecho que ya no podía hacer nada o porque simplemente estaba demasiado asustada, solté la carta e intenté frenar una vez más pero esta vez sin ningún éxito.

Mi D-Wheel patinó sobre el asfalto y a duras penas pude evitar chocar contra el muro, mas la forzada vuelta que tuve que hacer para ello hizo que se inclinase tanto que terminé cayendo al suelo y mi D-Wheel terminó a varios metros lejos de mi, con sus ruedas girando durante varios segundos hasta que el sistema procesó la falla, cancelando automáticamente el duelo.

-—

A pesar de que el golpe de la caída no fue realmente fuerte y el miedo de que los _fantasmas_ viniesen por mí, no pude levantarme de inmediato.

¿Cómo hacerlo después de lo que acababa de pasar?

Una vez más había sido incapaz de salvar a quienes estaban frente a mí y esta vez no fue porque no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Tal vez, si no me hubiese rendido y acobardado...

Tragué saliva al escuchar el ruido de un motor y apreté mis puños, buscando fuerzas para correr hacia mi D-Wheel, aun cuando no estaba segura de qué haría. ¿Intentar huir de los _fantasmas_ o enfrentarme contra ellos?

Todavía no había encontrado la respuesta cuando conseguí pararme, pero una vez lo hice la urgencia que sentía ante el inminente peligro consiguió que me moviese rápido y enderezase mi D-Wheel. Aun así, no fui lo suficientemente rápida y antes de poder montar en el, otro apareció desde el aire y frenó forzadamente a unos metros de mí, manteniendo perfectamente el balance al tocar el suelo.

La sorpresa me hizo soltar un grito y no contuve el reflejo de subir uno de mis brazos para proteger mi rostro, a pesar de que todavía llevaba el casco.

—¿La bruja...? —la pregunta, dicha en voz baja, me tomó por sorpresa pero también hizo que me diese cuenta de que frente a mí no estaba un _fantasma_, sino una persona. Un sobreviviente de la extraña catástrofe sucedida en la ciudad.

Aquel conocimiento debería traerme algo de alivio, pero sin poder evitarlo me encontré observándolo con desconfianza mientras él se quitaba su casco y chasqueaba su lengua.

—¿Izayoi Aki? —preguntó nuevamente, esta vez en voz alta, con cierta incertidumbre y después de unos segundos asentí.

—¿Quién eres? —dije, preparándome para subir a mi D-Wheel y alejarme de él si él hacía algo extraño, a pesar de que estaba segura de que debía reconocerlo de alguna parte.

—Kiryuu —respondió secamente, quizás notando mi desconfianza.

Tardé unos segundos, pero luego de escuchar su nombre logré recordarlo. Él era aquel Dark Signer que se había enfrentado contra Yuusei, su antiguo compañero...

—Escuché que estabas en otra ciudad... —dije sin ocultar por completo mi confusión, acordándome del repentino viaje que había hecho Yuusei poco tiempo atrás, antes de que comenzase el WRGP.

—Ciudad _Satisfaction_ —dijo con una repentina sonrisa—. Ya está como nueva y Nico y West están a salvo allá. Ahora estoy aquí por Yuusei.

—¿También estás buscando a Yuusei?

—Esta vez es mi turno de sacar a Yuusei de esta —asintió Kiryuu—. No estaré satisfecho hasta lograrlo.

¿Acaso era una coincidencia o el camino trazado por el destino que queríamos cambiar? Fuese como fuese, teníamos la misma meta y era más seguro no continuar la búsqueda solos.

—Podríamos buscarlo juntos —sugerí y Kiryuu aceptó de inmediato, como si hubiese estado pensando en lo mismo.

—Así no estaremos en tanta desventaja contra esos malditos diablos —comentó mientras se colocaba nuevamente el casco y esperaba a que yo estuviese lista para partir en mi D-Wheel.

—¿Los _fantasmas_? —pregunté, sin poder evitar sentirme confundida al escucharlo y suponiendo que se refería a aquellas máquinas.

—¿Así los llaman? —Kiryuu se encogió de hombros—. Son demasiados y no es fácil crear la oportunidad de escapar de ellos. Tendremos que planear una estrategia.

A pesar de su expresión pensativa, Kiryuu dejó su mirada en una curva de la vía, obviamente atento de cualquiera que pudiese aparecer por allí, sin que lo viésemos antes.

—Vámonos —dijo con impaciencia unos segundos después, como si estuviese repentinamente tenso. O quizás lo había estado todo el tiempo y yo no lo había notado.

Tomé aire lentamente y prendí el motor e inicié el sistema una vez más, lista para partir junto a él, pero fijarme de nuevo en la carretera secundaria en la que había visto a Lua y Luca me detuvo.

—Antes... hay algo que debo hacer antes —dije sin comenzar a andar y Kiryuu me dirigió una mirada de reojo.

Casi esperaba que me respondiera que no podíamos perder tiempo en nada extra, pero en vez de ello dijo:

—No podemos tardarnos mucho.

-—

Durante el corto recorrido hasta el lugar en el que habían quedado los Duel Boards, el silencio y la velocidad en la que condujo hasta aquella vía secundaria hizo evidente lo tenso que seguía Kiryuu, aun cuando viéndolo era imposible notarlo.

Sospechaba la razón y no pude evitar imitarlo y fijarme en cada curva, temiendo qué podría aparecer por allí, pero no por eso cambié de idea y al llegar al sitio en el que estaba uno de los Duel Boards bajé rápidamente de mi D-Wheel y corrí hasta el muro de contención.

Quizás Lua y Luca todavía estaban vivos, ocultos y esperando por ayuda...

Pero bajo el muro no había más que una gran caída hasta el mar y otras dos carreteras secundarias en las que no se veían más que algunos autos que habían estrellados contra los muros, sin duda durante el momento de aquel resplandor.

—Lua, Luca... —murmuré, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, pero decidida a no rendirme nuevamente en caso de que hubiese sucedido un milagro que no podía ver desde el lugar en el que estaba, grité—: ¡Lua! ¡Luca!

Continué allí por unos minutos, llamándolos y rogando incluso porque la marca me avisase de que seguían en peligro. De que todavía estaban en este mundo...

—Izayoi...

A pesar de escuchar a Kiryuu no hice ningún movimiento para alejarme del muro y él tampoco pronunció otra palabra. Quizás él entendía.

No, sin duda lo hacía, porque se acercó sin bajarse de su D-Wheel y con una expresión seria colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro por unos segundos antes de decir:

—Tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelvan.

Sabía que eso era cierto y que el que los _fantasmas_ se hubiesen ido no quería decir que no volverían y si seguíamos allí, en una de las vías principales, tarde o temprano docenas de ellos podrían venir por nosotros.

—Vi que los diablos están recorriendo los caminos en busca de blancos —añadió al notar que no me moví y de inmediato entendí la razón de su constante tensión y lo seguí, resignada.

-—

Por sugerencia de Kiryuu abandonamos las grandes avenidas habilitadas para duelos y fuimos por calles estrechas y repletas de callejones, en las que sin duda habría sido un delito conducir en situaciones normales.

Y en aquellas en las que los obstáculos —escombros, bicicletas, mesas e incluso algunos cuerpos inertes— dejados tras aquella luz nos obligaban a reducir la velocidad, hablamos.

Kiryuu me explicó la razón por la que estábamos tomando aquella inusual ruta, mucho menos rápida que cualquier carretera, me preguntó sobre el lugar en el que Yuusei posiblemente estaba durante la destrucción de la ciudad e incluso me pidió una detallada descripción del puente Daedalus.

_«A falta de un mapa...»._

Estaba haciendo planes para continuar, eso era obvio, y lo estaba haciendo de una forma mucho más concreta de lo que yo lo había hecho antes de encontrarlo.

-—

Continuamos conduciendo hasta que la noche llegó y las calles quedaron en total oscuridad.

¿No había electricidad? Era posible, como también era posible que simplemente todas las bombillas hubiesen estallado tal como las ventanas.

Fuese como fuese, en esas condiciones no era mucho lo que podíamos avanzar a no ser que prendiésemos los faros, revelando nuestra ubicación, y Kiryuu eligió un parqueadero de dos niveles como el lugar perfecto para descansar.

Seguí sus indicaciones y lo ayudé a mover todos los objetos posibles para bloquear la pequeña apertura en la reja que hicimos para entrar a este, hasta que él estuvo satisfecho con el resultado.

—Si entran tendremos tiempo suficiente.

Y también tendríamos oportunidad para salir y escapar de ellos si saltábamos del segundo piso, por lo que nos ubicamos allí para pasar la noche.

En el momento que me senté en el suelo, junto a mi D-Wheel, el cansancio que quizás había conseguido ignorar gracias a la adrenalina pareció atacarme.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos, recostando mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y ocultando mi cabeza entre ellas, al tiempo que mi estomago protestaba.

A ese paso no podría continuar al día siguiente, pensé avergonzada, y antes de poder intentar pensar en algo aparte de dormir ahora que podía hacerlo, Kiryuu se acercó a mí.

—Toma —dijo cuando yo alcé mi cabeza y me entregó un sánduche envuelto en plástico.

Sorprendida, lo observé mientras él caminaba hasta su propio D-Wheel y sacaba de una pequeña maleta que yo no había notado antes otro sánduche más.

El hambre era más apremiante que la curiosidad, por lo que aparté mi atención de él y saqué el emparedado, comenzando a comerlo de inmediato sin siquiera fijarme de qué era.

Todavía estaba fresco, como si hubiese sido preparado menos de un día atrás, noté, y al terminar dirigí mi mirada hacia Kiryuu una vez más.

Eran sus dotes naturales de líder lo que lo había llevado a estar tan bien preparado o...

Quise preguntarle, pero verlo sacar un teléfono móvil pequeño y anticuado me distrajo de ello. No era tanto el ver el aparato, como el que me recordase que la última conversación con mi padre había sido por medio de uno y no en persona.

Y eso me trajo otra pregunta. Mis padres... ellos... ¿que había pasado con ellos?

Había estado tan confundida —primero— y concentrada en Yuusei y los demás —después— que ellos no habían pasado por mi mente, noté con culpa. Aunque quizás había querido evitar pensar en que ellos también deberían haber estado en alguna parte de la ciudad y que tal vez... no habían sobrevivido...

—¿Podrías prestármelo? —pregunté sin pensarlo, ansiosa y temerosa.

Kiryuu lo lanzó hacía mí y de reflejo conseguí atraparlo. No me molesté por ello y marqué rápidamente, rogando porque mis padres estuviesen bien y pudiesen contestar.

Aun así, según pasaron los segundos se hizo obvio que eso no podían hacerlo.

Aunque pude contener un sollozo, no pude impedir que algunas lágrimas escapasen de mis ojos mientras daba por terminado el intento de llamada.

—Es un caos allá afuera —comentó Kiryuu, recostándose contra su D-Wheel al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos—. No me extrañaría si cortaron todas las señales.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que aquellas palabras no eran un intento de conversación casual, Kiryuu estaba dándome esperanzas...

—Gracias —dije, secando mis lágrimas con una de mis manos al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no derramar más.

—Descansa —ordenó sin moverse—. Mañana saldremos temprano.

-—

Kiryuu siguió su palabra al pie de la letra y salimos del parqueadero cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a salir.

La hora nos llevó a arriesgaros a acercarnos a una las avenidas, pero al ver media docena de _fantasmas_ regresamos a las calles pequeñas. Tarde o temprano tendríamos que salir de ellas para dirigirnos al puente Daedalus que conecta la ciudad con el Satélite, donde Kiryuu parecía creer que podríamos encontrar a Yuusei, pero no teníamos razones por las que enfrentar a los _fantasmas_ antes de lo necesario.

Continuamos sin parar durante horas y sin duda habríamos seguido hasta que el cansancio nos lo impidiese, pero el sonido de otro motor en algún momento de la mitad del día hizo que Kiryuu maldijese en voz baja y cambiase su rumbo.

—Por aquí —me indicó mientras bajaba la velocidad, conduciendo por un pequeño callejón comercial, y yo lo imité hasta que llegamos hasta un entrecruce, donde nos detuvimos.

—Es sólo uno. Podría no ser un diablo —dijo en voz baja—, pero sí lo es tú te vas por allá y yo acá —continuó, apuntando dos calles en direcciones opuestas.

—¿Y después nos reuniremos...?

—Allá. —Kiryuu señaló un edificio particularmente alto que parecía estar a al menos un par de kilómetros frente a nosotros.

Pasé los segundos de espera lista para apretar el acelerador, sintiendo mi corazón latiendo con más fuerza, más expectante que temerosa. Si era una persona, tal vez podría ser Yuusei...

Contuve la respiración cuando los sonidos nos indicaron que ya estaba cerca y cuando un D-Wheel apareció por el camino que habíamos recorrido dejé escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¡Jack! —gritó Kiryuu, causando que Jack se detuviese bruscamente en el entrecruce y lo observase con incredulidad, la cual pareció aumentar cuando dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

—¿Kiryuu? ¿E Izayoi?

A pesar de la forma en que nos encontramos, una vez intercambiamos saludos brevemente Jack nos indicó que lo siguiéramos, sin perder tiempo con preguntas extras.

-—

El recorrido fue corto y pronto nos detuvimos frente a un edificio de tres pisos que reconocí como una de las oficinas de Seguridad; Kiryuu también lo hizo y silbó apreciativamente mientras entramos, arrastrando nuestros D-Wheels.

Después de ver la ciudad desierta y tan sólo algunos cadáveres, menos de los que deberían haber si todos los habitantes de la ciudad murieron, no me sorprendió que la oficina estuviese en el mismo estado, sin un solo oficial intentando hacer algo en medio de la catástrofe.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Jack subimos hasta el segundo piso, todavía llevando nuestros D-Wheels sin mayor dificultad gracias a la rampa que llevaba a este y nos detuvimos frente a una puerta metálica.

—Carly, soy yo —dijo al golpear la puerta y al escuchar el nombre y verla abrir la puerta, no pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Estás bien! —dijo Carly al verme, acercándose tomándome de las manos por unos segundos y sonriendo abiertamente. Su sonrisa desapareció por un segundo al ver a Kiryuu, siendo remplazada por una expresión entre pensativa y confundida.

—Así que se apoderaron de los cuarteles de los de seguridad—comentó Kiryuu antes de que se formase un silencio incómodo, observando los diversos computadores y las demás máquinas que llenaban aquella sala.

—Tiene su propio generador de energía —informo Jack y Carly asintió, apartando su atención de Kiryuu.

—Y algunas cámaras de seguridad todavía sirven e incluso conseguí sintonizar la señal de un noticiero.

—¿Hay buenas noticias? —pregunté mientras llevaba mi D-Wheel hasta la esquina junto a la ventana, donde Jack había dejado el suyo mientras Carly hablaba.

—Bloquearon la ciudad y las señales de esta —dijo Carly, negando con su cabeza y mordiendo su labio inferior mientras se sentaba frente a un portátil y tecleaba rápidamente—. Ni siquiera dejaron pasar helicópteros de ayuda y ya anunciaron que confirmaron que no hay sobrevivientes.

No pude evitar mirarla con incredulidad por unos segundos, hasta que tuve que aceptar que era cierto y que lo que estaban haciendo era peor que lo que habían hecho después del _Zero Reverse_.

—Y tampoco he encontrado la forma de enviar un mensaje de auxilio —continuó Carly, suspirando.

—¡Hay una forma de salir y yo, Jack Atlas, le encontraré! —afirmó Jack de repente, como si no le importase lo que creían las personas fuera de la ciudad ni estuviese impresionado ante la situación.

—O Yuusei lo hará —comentó Kiryuu en broma, a pesar de la situación, causando que Jack resoplara.

—Si es que lo está intentando.

—Estamos investigando todas las rutas —interrumpió Carly—, pero toma demasiado y no hay suficiente información.

La perspectiva que eso traía no era la mejor, pero poca información era mejor que ninguna.

-—

Pasamos las siguientes horas en relativo silencio, mientras Carly continuaba investigando sin descanso en la base de datos y Jack y Kiryuu le echaban un vistazo a los D-Wheels, buscando algo que pudiesen hacer y que aumentase nuestras posibilidades.

No queriendo ser la única que se dedicase a descansar, los asistí pasándoles herramientas al tiempo que revisaba mi baraja, buscando nuevas posibilidades que no hubiese notado antes y que pudiesen ayudarnos en caso de un duelo.

—¡Oh! Encontré una posibilidad —dijo Carly de repente y al igual que Jack, dejé lo que estaba haciendo para observarla con esperanza— por la avenida en construcción al noroeste...

—No. —Kiryuu no apartó su mirada del D-Wheel frente a él—. Esa carretera está en ruinas y no resistió cuando los de seguridad me persiguieron por ella.

—Otra que no —suspiró Carly, volviendo a teclear rápidamente.

Aunque Jack continuó trabajando, como si quisiese concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuese la actual falta de opciones, pero yo no pude evitar mirar fijamente a Kiryuu con curiosidad.

Si lo que acababa de decir era cierto, él había llegado a Ciudad Neo Domino luego de la extraña catástrofe, no antes.

Pero me constaba que había llegado sólo unas horas después y era imposible que se hubiese tardado tan poco, mucho menos que hubiese tenido tiempo para notar las acciones de los _fantasmas_, si hubiese venido después de escuchar las noticias. ¿Era una coincidencia que hubiese estado en camino cuando sucedió o acaso...?

-—

La duda continuó en mi mente durante incontables minutos, pero sólo me decidí a preguntarle cuando Kiryuu y Jack terminaron lo poco que podían hacerle a los D-Wheels.

—Kiryuu... —dije en voz baja, insegura. No quería que Jack y Carly, quienes estaban inclinados sobre un computador y hablando a susurros, nos escuchasen y creyesen lo peor y tampoco quería sonar como si estuviese acusándolo, no después de que me había ayudado. Aun así, las formas de preguntarle no eran muchas—. ¿Por qué llegaste tan rápido a la ciudad?

Cuando al fin pronuncié esas palabras él no pareció sorprendido, pero sí dejó escapar un corto suspiro.

—Digamos que tuve un presentimiento —dijo, también en voz baja, sonriendo amargamente y mirándome a los ojos.

Esa no era una respuesta lo suficientemente clara, pero antes de que pudiese insistirle en que lo dijese de una forma más clara una idea pasó por mi mente: su pasado como Dark Signer.

¿Su presentimiento estaba relacionado a eso?

Quería preguntarle, mas no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo ya que un repentino golpe seco proveniente de la parte de atrás del edificio y una alarma me lo impidieron.

—¿¡Qué-! ¿¡Qué está pasando! —preguntó Carly nerviosamente, mientras corría hacia a otro computador y en tan sólo unos segundos la pantalla de este nos mostró la imagen capturada por una de las cámaras de seguridad que todavía funcionaban.

La imagen no era del todo clara y la mitad de esta estaba distorsionada gracias a que el vidrio de la cámara estaba roto, o al menos eso creí. Aun así, bastaba para que supiésemos lo que había sucedido: un grupo de _fantasmas_ estaba embistiendo contra el edificio usando sus D-Wheels, como si no les importase destrozarlos —y destrozarse— en el proceso.

—¡Vámonos! —gritaron Kiryuu y Jack al mismo tiempo, corriendo de inmediato hacia nuestros D-Wheels y yo los imité.

—¡Esperen! —dijo Carly, apagando y tomando el computador portátil antes de hacer algún movimiento para salir de ahí.

Y fue en ese momento en que el estruendo de una explosión y la forma en que sacudió el edificio me desorientaron por completo.

No pude mantenerme de pie y tardé varios segundos en comprender lo que había sucedido. Cuando lo hice, observé a mí alrededor, temiendo lo que vería.

Por alguna razón la estructura del edificio había aguantado y... no. Había algo mal. Moví de nuevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro y cuando fijé mi miranda en el centro de la sala, lo noté.

Las paredes seguían en pie, sí, pero el centro de la sala que antes había estado repleto de computadores había desaparecido, tal como parte del piso de arriba y el techo que había estado sobre este y Carly...

—¡Carly! —gritó Jack, observando paralizado el lugar donde había estado Carly unos segundos atrás, al menos hasta que Carly contestó:

—¡Jack!

Inconscientemente dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio al tiempo que me levantaba, pero al hacerlo cualquier sosiego que había sentido por unos segundos desapareció por completo.

Carly seguía viva, pero ni siquiera era posible verla desde el agujero que se había formado en el suelo, mucho menos era posible saber si estaba herida o si había tenido suerte y estaba bien.

Jack no pareció rendirse por ello y aunque yo no pude moverme de inmediato, el corrió y comenzó a apartar los escombros que estaban a su alcance desde allí.

—¡Ve, Jack! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí! —gritó Carly desesperadamente, como si supiese lo que Jack estaba haciendo gracias a los ruidos.

—¡No! No pasará de nuevo... —Jack continuó apartando pedazos de concreto, sin importarle que los _fantasmas_ habían reanudado sus embestidas contra el edificio.

—Tenemos... —dije, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para salir del sobresalto—. Tenemos que... —_ayudarlo y sacar a Carly de ahí_. No pude terminar de decirlo, ya que Kiryuu tomó uno de mis brazos y me jaló en dirección la ventana, junto a la que nuestros D-Wheels continuaban sin ningún daño.

—¡Izayoi, tenemos que irnos! —gritó cuando me resistí.

—Pero... —Kiryuu tenía razón. Si queríamos sobrevivir era necesario que saliésemos de allí antes de que subiesen o terminasen de derrumbar el edificio, pero a pesar de saber que aunque me enfrentase con tal cantidad de _fantasmas_ seguramente no podría ganar mucho tiempo ni escapar, tampoco quería irme sin hacer nada.

—Ellos nos alcanzaran —insistió Kiryuu con firmeza y Jack asintió, sin dejar de retirar los escombros frenéticamente, al tiempo que gritó:

—¡Váyanse ya!

-—

Incluso ahora no estoy segura de cómo salimos de ahí. Seguramente seguí a Kiryuu, moviéndome mecánicamente todo el tiempo, porque mi mente todavía seguía en Jack y Carly.

¿Lo lograrían? ¿Podrían escapar de los _fantasmas_?

La respuesta a ambas preguntas fue no y cuando nos detuvimos a varios metros de distancia, pudimos ver cómo lo que quedaba del tercer piso del edificio se hundía por completo, llevándose con su peso a los inferiores hasta llegar al suelo con un gran estruendo, perfectamente audible en la distancia, que fue coreado por los motores de los _fantasmas_, como si fuesen verdaderos demonios y estuviesen celebrando por las muertes que habían causado.

—Jack... —murmuré, apretando una de mis manos alrededor del brazo en el que está mi marca y cerrando con fuerza mis ojos para no llorar. Kiryuu maldijo en voz alta y golpeó el panel de su D-Wheel.

Después de eso permanecimos en silencio y condujimos por calles estrechas, como habíamos hecho anteriormente, hasta poco antes del atardecer, cuando nos detuvimos en un callejón y comimos lo que quedaba en la mochila de Kiryuu.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo con impaciencia una vez terminamos y yo asentí. De seguir en la ciudad moriríamos antes de poder encontrar a Yuusei.

—Yuusei también debe estar intentándolo —continuó Kiryuu—. Lo encontraremos en el camino.

En ese punto, aquellas palabras parecían más un desesperado intento de mantener alguna esperanza que una verdadera posibilidad, pero asentí de nuevo, queriendo ignorar mis dudas y aferrarme a la ilusión de que lo encontraríamos.

—¿Tienes algún plan? —pregunté.

—Sí —dijo para mi alivio—. Pero primero tenemos que llegar al Satélite.

El Satélite del que sólo algunas personas habían logrado escapar en el pasado. Sonaba como algo sin sentido, pero ahora estaba unido con la ciudad y Kiryuu parecía estar confiado de que allí lograríamos encontrar la clave para salir vivos de aquí, por lo que lo escuché con atención y asentí de nuevo, rogando que el helicóptero que mencionó realmente existiese.

-—

Ya estábamos cerca al puente Daedalus por lo que a pesar de tomar el camino menos directo, cuando este apareció frente a nosotros apenas estaba comenzando a anochecer.

Condujimos sin luces hasta llegar a la vía alterna más cercana que llevaba a este, aprensiva a pesar de que los _fantasmas_ no se encontraban allí sino en la carretera principal, cosa que nos daría al menos un minuto antes del enfrentamiento que tendríamos que esquivar o resistir hasta poder huir.

—Llegó la hora —dijo Kiryuu y me dirigió una mirada—. ¿Lista?

—En lo más mínimo —acepté. Kiryuu soltó una corta carcajada.

—Aquí vamos.

Tomé aire lentamente mientras esperaba la señal de Kiryuu y cuando esta llegó, apreté el acelador al máximo y prendí las luces, agarrándome con fuerza al manubrio para no salir despedida de mi D-Wheel y concentrándome solamente en sentir el viento en vez de permitir que el miedo se apoderase nuevamente de mí, ni siquiera cuando el sonido de motores hacia nosotros fue totalmente audible y el "modo de batalla campal" se activó.

—¡Izayoi! —gritó Kiryuu, manejando en diagonal para prepararse para saltar la barrera de contención e ir directamente a la carretera principal en lugar de tomar el descenso en curva, ganando unos preciosos segundos frente a los _fantasmas_ que habían preferido ir de frente hacia a nosotros en lugar de esperar a que nosotros fuésemos hacia ellos.

—¡Lo sé! —le respondí, tragando saliva e inclinando mi cuerpo hacia adelante, cómo él me lo había recomendado, antes de imitarlo y saltar tras él.

Durante los segundos que pasé en el aire no pensé en nada, pero en cuanto la rueda delantera hizo contacto con el suelo no pude evitar dejar escapar un grito mientras me esforzaba por mantenerme sobre mi D-Wheel y hacía todo lo posible para impedir que perdiese completamente el control de este y terminase estrellándome.

Fue casi un milagro que recordase los demás consejos de Kiryuu y gracias a eso pude recuperar el control, aun cuando para ello tuve que reducir la velocidad y frenar por unos segundos

—Bien —me dijo y en ese momento me di cuenta que también se había detenido, esperándome. A pesar de que cada segundo contaba...

No queriendo hacerle desperdiciar más tiempo, eché a andar de nuevo tras él, sintiendo mi corazón latir con fuerza cuando el primer turno, el mío, fue anunciado y uno de los _fantasmas_ nos alcanzó.

El que nuestras barajas nos respondiesen hizo que lográsemos recorrer una tercera parte del puente sin mayor daño, deshaciéndonos de al menos cinco _fantasmas_ en el camino, pero era obvio que no lo lograríamos avanzar mucho, por no decir llegar al otro lado, una vez no pudiésemos seguir evitando sus ataques, cosa que sucedió poco después de que pasamos el centro del puente.

—¡A este paso...! —grité cuando Kiryuu recibió un segundo ataque directo, quedando con menos de la mitad de puntos de vida.

—¡Saldremos vivos de aquí, Izayoi! —me interrumpió Kiryuu, conduciendo el línea recta y acelerando todo lo que era posible en medio de un duelo.

El que cada vez se uniesen más _fantasmas_ al grupo original que había estado luchando contra nosotros y los pocos puntos de vida que ambos teníamos hacían que eso pareciese un imposible.

Cuando recibí un ataque más, que hizo que mi D-Wheel se tambaleara, desminuyendo mi velocidad y dejando mis puntos de vida demasiado cerca a cero, tuve que aceptar que no lo lograríamos.

—Es imposible... —murmuré, aflojando un poco mi agarre en el acelerador cuando otro de los _fantasmas_ anunció otro ataque directo, esta vez contra Kiryuu que ya no tenía ni monstruos, ni contadores, ni cartas bocabajo que pudiesen impedir que lo recibiese y que terminase así su duelo —y tal vez su vida—.

—¡No te rindas!

Las palabras de Kiryuu me hicieron reaccionar, pero quizás no de la forma en que él quería.

Todavía quedaba una opción, pensé, observando la última carta que quedaba en mi campo y decidida a al menos ayudarlo a escapar frené, bloqueando parte del camino con mi D-Wheel, y activé la trampa.

—¡Izayoi! —gritó Kiryuu, como si entendiese lo que iba a hacer.

Aun así, me negué a retroceder y le hice una seña para que siguiese al tiempo que anunciaba el efecto de la carta, desviando el ataque hacia mí y terminando al mismo tiempo con los puntos de vida de otro de los _fantasmas_.

—¡Izayoi! —gritó de nuevo Kiryuu, a pesar de haber seguido conduciendo, consiguiendo separarse lo suficiente de las máquinas que quedaban.

Grité de dolor al recibir el ataque, pero en el momento en que el impacto de este me lanzó despedida por el aire pude confirmar que Kiryuu seguía alejándose y que mi propio D-Wheel estaba bloqueando gran parte de la vía, haciendo que el grupo de _fantasmas_ se retrasara.

Lo había conseguido, pensé, cerrando los ojos.

Lo último que escuché después de eso fue a Kiryuu llamándome una y otra vez.

-—

Lo que pasó después de eso es algo que sólo supe hace poco.

Kiryuu logró llegar al Satélite con los _fantasmas_ tras sus talones y lo bien que conoce el terreno le permitió escapar de ellos.

Y en vez de ir directamente al lugar en el que creía que estaba el helicóptero, volvió a en ese momento desierto puente Daedalus.

_«A buscarte»._

Sólo puedo pensar que fue insensato y que debería haberme agradecido y salir de la ciudad Neo Domino, pero el regresar llevó a que pudiese encontrarse con Crow y una vez confirmaron que yo había muerto continuaron juntos, aferrándose a la última esperanza de encontrar a Yuusei y salir al fin de la ciudad con vida.

No sé todos los detalles de lo que sucedió después, pero sé que se reencontraron con los _fantasmas_ que habían perseguido a Kiryuu y que esta vez él decidió hacerlo mismo que yo: convertirse en la última barricada que le diese algo de tiempo a Crow para salir vivo.

_«No estaría satisfecho si sólo yo hubiese salido de esa»._

Y ahora... Kiryuu también está aquí.

Pero Crow no. Y Yuusei tampoco.

Quizás ellos sí lograron salir de la ciudad y en este mismo momento están luchando para revertir lo sucedido o al menos impedir que se repita en algún otro lugar.

Sea como sea, algún día lo sabremos.


End file.
